Besando A Una Chica
by SweetEngineering
Summary: Bella tiene un mejor amigo, Edward, el mejor amigo gay que cualquiera quisiera tener. —Edward, ¿alguna vez has besado a una chica? —preguntó Bella. —Ewww… NOOO! —Edward alargó las palabras. —OK. Voy a besarte. UA. SO CUTE.


Besando A Una Chica.

* * *

**ACLARACIÓN:** Los personajes de esta historia NO me pertenecen. La historia si.

* * *

**Summary:** Bella tiene un mejor amigo, que sabe combinar ropa, le ayuda a buscar zapatos, la maquilla. Edward, el mejor amigo gay que cualquiera quisiera tener. —Edward, ¿alguna vez has besado a una chica? —preguntó Bella. —Ewww… NOOO! —Edward alargó las palabras. —OK. Voy a besarte.

* * *

Bella iba paseando con su inseparable amigo Edward por las calles de Port Angeles, los dos cargados de bolsas. Iban platicando acerca del nuevo pretendiente de Edward.

—Aww… Esque ¡James es un amor! De verdad espero salir con el mañana.

—Sin detalles por favor—Decía Bella.

Bella iba haciendo de todo menos prestarle atención a Edward, que ya la tenía harta con el tema de James. Observó una pareja de adolescentes, la chica aparentaba unos 15 años y el chico unos 17. Los dos estaban dentro de su burbuja, sosteniendo cada uno la cara del otro con sus manos, como si no creyeran que la persona de enfrente de verdad existiera.

Edward se dio cuenta de la atención no prestada de parte de Bella y observó hacía el punto que ella se había quedado viendo.

Era natural ver a una pareja comiéndose a besos o a abrazos en medio de la calle al punto de ser incomodo para las demás personas. Pero él nunca, NUNCA, había visto una pareja idolatrándose de esa forma.

De repente los chicos se dieron un beso, y Bella y Edward envidiaron tal acto, ya que se veía más como un ritual, que el acto en sí.

A Bella le vino una pregunta a la mente.

—Edward. ¿Alguna vez has besado a una chica? —Y es que Edward no era nada feo, al contrario, era la persona más guapa que habían visto los ojos de Bella. Cabello cobrizo, músculos bien formados, dentadura perfecta y unos ojos verdes hermosos, pero por alguna razón –nadie sabe cual- nunca le había ido bien con las chicas y descubrió su gusto por su mismo sexo. Ya que al pertenecer a este mismo grupo sabía lo que el otro pensaba, quería o pedía.

—Ewww… NOOO! —Alargó las palabras, sólo recordando los besos de los chicos que ha besado –aunque sólo hubiesen sido dos-

—OK… —Bella se volteó para quedar frente a él —voy a besarte —dijo como orden o aclaración, según le vieran pero siempre sin el consentimiento de Edward. Y es que ella había quedado maravillada con dichosos adolescentes que se le ocurrió intentarlo con su mejor amigo. Total, era gay.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta estaba a escasos centímetros de la boca de Edward y él estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos de la impresión.

Lo besó delicadamente, primero colocando sus labios sobre los de él, como si él fuese besado por los pétalos de una rosa, o como el aleteo de una delicada mariposa. Bella poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y besó delicadamente el labio superior de él, acariciándolo amigablemente con sus labios como si los estuviera reconociendo, cambió de labio y después se atrevió con su lengua a delinear los labios de Edward que le permitieron el acceso a su boca. Y él que aunque estaba en shock, estaba maravillado disfrutando de este beso sintiendo como la lengua de Bella jugaba con la de él.

Sentía corrientes correr por todo su cuerpo, cosa que nunca antes sucedió cuando besaba a otros chicos y esto le asustaba. Observaba a Bella, viendo los ojos que ella mantenía cerrados, esa piel blanca como de porcelana, casi traslúcida, esa nariz respingadita y esos labios que en este momento se encontraban besándolo. Aunque él hubiese querido cerrar los ojos, no hubiese podido. Este era el acto más espectacular que jamás había presenciado y nunca pensó que ocurriría y mucho menos con Bella, su mejor amiga. Él no pensaba echarlo a perder cerrando sus ojos. Quería recordar esto con todos sus detalles.

Despacio, muy despacio, Bella se fue separando de él y después de lo que pareció un largo momento abrió los ojos.

—Eso fue un beso con una chica. —Bella le dedico una muy bella sonrisa a Edward y después recogió las bolsas que no se había fijado, tiró cuando comenzó a besar a Edward. Comenzó a caminar y seguir recorriendo las tiendas.

—Y será el primero de muchos… —Completó Edward la frase que Bella dejó inconclusa y con una sonrisa en sus labios. —Muchos besos… CONTIGO.

Y corrió a alcanzar a Bella. Que ahora se daba cuenta, era la mujer de su vida.

¿Cómo es que un simple beso pudiera decirle todo eso?

* * *

Si señoritas (os) tendría que estar escribiendo "Can You Feel It?" (pasen a leerla si quieren) pero como que Edward me ha estado evadiendo así que le dí su espacio, pero como él no puede vivir sin mi, me dió la idea de esta historia, y cuando comenzé a escribirla, ME ENCANTÓ!. Me basé en un capítulo de Glee con Kurt, el mejor chico gay del mundo :Q_

En fin, muchísimas gracias por todo.

Les ínvito a seguirme en twitter y se enterarán de otras historias que tengo en mente y mis locuras :B así como cuando actualizaré.

TWITTER (PUNTO) COM (DIAGONAL) COCOTWILIGHTER

O si quieren más info pueden pasar a mi perfil, allí esta el link directo (:

BYE!

Review?


End file.
